Best Mistake
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: Saying goodbye shouldn't be always hard but how hard would it be for these two? Eve and Miz Fanfic! ONESHOT


Eve threw everything in her carrier suitcase hoping that everything would fit and she wouldn't have to do a quick shopping somewhere to buy another suitcase.

She struggled with the zipper as she kept the lid pressed down. This is much more of a workout than the hours she spent on the treadmill this morning. Finally she was able to close it without breaking a nail.

She lifted the suitcase which was resting on the bed onto the floor and looked back to the other suitcases already packed lined all over the hotelroom.

She dropped onto the bed staring at them.

She can't believe this.

Wrestling was her life for a while now. She never knew that it would eventually come to an end. It was all she ever knew doing.

Well, she was the one who asked for this. She just can't see herself with a future in it anymore. She needed time for herself.

She looked down at her hand on her lap and stared at the thing on her left ring finger. Not to mention she's engaged.

She sighed and played with the ring between her fingers. She's not even sure what the hell was she thinking when she said yes. It was like she can't say no. It's not like she's regretting any of it but she's just not sure.

Rener is a great guy. They've been seeing each other for quite a few years now. He was her official boyfriend but she had another special someone behind the scenes.

Call her slutty, call her a whore but she was never home and she became extremely lonely and she found that great bond with one certain superstar, an AWESOME one.

Friends with Benefits. That's what they were.

Why they never took it to the next level? Why can't they make it more serious?

Because they were both in their own committed relationships.

Plus, Eve can never break-up with Rener. He was such a great guy that Eve couldn't afford to see him get hurt and she wanted to keep him cause she knew that there will never be anything more between her and the guy that he had learned to like.

She sighed. What if she just told him? How she really felt?

That's too late for all of it now. There's no backing out on this one. She thought as she stared on the shining thing on her finger.

There was a knock on her door so she headed for it and she can't believe her eyes. It was the guy that she learned to care for. The guy that she learned to love with all the things they've done together, the awesome one, Mike the Miz.

He stood there staring at her. He can't believe that he was never gonna see her again. She just quit. Just like that.

Eve walked back to the bed leaving the door open so he could come in. he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Wow. You're really leaving." he said as he stood there in the middle of the room staring at all the bags

"Yup. Guess I am." She shrugged

As to why he's here, she's not quite sure. She's not happy that she's leaving too but she can't stay either. She had made her decision.

She looked up and found him staring at her. "What?"

"I just can't believe that you were actually serious about leaving." he said looking one last time around the room.

"I don't see a future in wrestling anymore. Plus, there's a future waiting for me somewhere." she said staring at the thing on her hand.

Mike strode towards her and held her by the shoulders. "What about us?" he says softly staring at her face and for some reason Eve looked everywhere but him.

"There was never an us." She whispers but she was trying so hard for tears not to fall.

"What if I want there to be an us?" he says taking her face in both of his hands

"Mike. Stop." She whispered as she pushed him away lightly. She was asking for him to stop cause she knows that a little more nagging and she will say yes.

She learned to care for the guy more than she ever intended. She never wanted to fall for him but she indeed fell in love with him.

What they had was wrong. It was wrong in all aspect and in any way you look at it.

But damn, it feels so right.

"Eve listen. I want us to happen. I am willing to take risks now. I will do anything to make everything right…" he started saying these flood of words

Eve shook her head. "It's too late Mike." Tears are really starting to fall. She hugged herself to keep her from shaking because of all the emotions going through her body.

"Let's try please." He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't. This is wrong." She says softly

He pulled away slightly to stare at her eyes. "It never felt like it was." He told her truthfully.

Why is he saying this now? Because he knows that he is on the verge of losing Eve. He never had the guts to make whatever they have real but he is ready now. Hell, he would end his relationship with Maryse if he needs to. He just can't lose Eve. He just can't.

"What we had was wrong. We both cheated." Eve said

Mike just stared at her. He never knew that what they had would end this way. He never actually thought that it was ever gonna end but deep down he knows that she's right.

What they had was wrong and they played with too many people. One thing gets old. They couldn't hide forever.

He kissed her.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow cause he knows that there isn't a tomorrow for them. This might be the last time that he will ever see her.

She responded cause she knows that it's the last time that they will do that. It's the last time.

He kissed her forehead while he held her close.

She looked up at him and she was actually surprised to see a single tear leave his eye. She lifted her hand and touched his face.

Oh how she wished that they had a future together. How she wish that they hadn't started it this way so it wouldn't have to end so bitterly sweet.

"Bye Mike." She says cuing for him to leave cause she can't take it to be this close to him cause any minute now, she might change her mind and just stay and continue this fiasco of a relationship.

He took her right hand and kissed it then he took her left one and that was the time that he saw the thing that's possibly holding her back from having a future with him. He smiles and kisses her hand right where the ring was.

He knows that this is the best. She is better off with him cause he was so much better of a man than he will ever be. She deserves the best and it is best if he entirely gives her to him.

He knows that there isn't a single thing that he can do so he just had to tell him something true.

"I love you." he says releasing her and walking out of the door.

Eve was left there stunned. She loves him too but this is just not the time and place and situation for that.

She never expected to hear those from him. She thought she was never gonna hear them but she did and that brings a small weak smile to her face cause even how fucked up this situation was, she knows that there is something positive about all of this, what they had was maybe wrong but it was real.


End file.
